


Dying Promises

by beanjamoose



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Princess Kenny McCormick, Resurrection, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: The Lord of Darkness, Clyde Donovan, kills Princess Kenny.She vows to return, but that's impossible.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

The princess’s breath came in hurried, terrified breaths as she ran through the forest. The sound of hooves hurriedly approaching reminded her of the closeness of death. She knew tonight would mark another end for her, another painful death to add to the list. She knew she would die, but she wouldn’t make it easy.

Or, so she thought.

She hardly had time to think before she was on the ground, a lapse in focus causing her to trip. She groaned and drew herself up to her knees, an aching pain spreading over her body. 

Her pursuer quickly found her, the constant sound of hooves on dirt finally ending. The princess looked up slowly, tears brimming her eyes as she was greeted with the sight of none other than the Lord of Darkness himself.

“Well, well, well,” he drawled, slowly stepping towards her. He was in no rush. He knew she wouldn’t flee, or rather, couldn’t. “What have we here? The magnificent Princess Kenny, strong and beautiful… finally struck down.”

Kenny scowled at him, but didn’t speak. He huffed out a laugh before continuing. “I take pride in being the one to do this, you know. Many a man have had their chance, but you’ve managed to weasel your way out of it every time.” Suddenly, the sword in his hands was pointed at the princess. “Not this time.”

“Why?” Kenny asked, staring up at the other. “Why would you do this, Clyde? We trained together!” She took a breath before continuing, eyes cast to the ground. “What happened to you was awful, I won’t deny it, but I had no part in it! It was the fault of The Wizard Ki-”

She was cut off by Clyde grabbing her collar and slamming her into a tree. She let out a strangled groan as he leaned in close, anger radiating from him. “Do _not_ speak the name of that impudent _roach!”_ He snarled, pushing her farther back, the rough bark digging into her back. “I know what happened. The entire _kingdom_ knows! That’s why I’m doing this. You will all _perish.”_

“You’re better than this, Clyde,” Kenny grunted, grabbing Clyde’s wrist. “Violence for violence is the rule of beasts.”

Clyde drew himself up, dropping Kenny against the tree. He glowered down at her and raised his sword. “Then a beast I shall be. Goodbye.”

With one, clean movement, he brought his sword down. Kenny let out a blood-curdling scream as the sword pierced her middle, a familiar pain shooting through her body. Clyde watched the blood drip down to pool on the ground as his adversary slumped against the tree.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Then, there was faint, choked laughter. Clyde’s eyes widened as Kenny reached up with weak hands to grab the blade of the sword still buried in her abdomen. Blood dripped down her hands and the blade as she held it tightly, looking up at Clyde with crazed eyes.

A smile curled on her lips as she let out another huff of laughter. Clyde’s grip on the sword loosened, taken aback by the princess’s laughter.

“Can you feel your heart burning? Can you feel the struggle within?” She hissed, eyes and smile wide, even as blood dripped from her mouth. “The fear within me is beyond anything your soul can make. You cannot kill me in a way that matters.”

Clyde stumbled backwards, bloodied sword in hand. Kenny’s hands rested on her still-bleeding wound as she kept her eyes trained on his terrified face. “Bury me shallow, for I will return. And when I do, you will regret the day you were created. I swear it.”

With that, she slumped against the tree, light draining from her eyes. Clyde stood on wobbling legs, gasping for breath. No matter how impossible her promise seemed, Clyde believed it.

And, more so, he _feared_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lord of Darkness sat upon his throne, waiting for something- anything to happen. He needed the distraction. The silence allowed his mind to wander, and wander it did, right back to the threat he received just two days ago, when he finally brought an end to the Elven Princess.

_“Bury me shallow, for I will return. And when I do, you will regret the day you were created. I swear it.”_

Those words kept him awake at night, and kept him worrying throughout the day. As illogical as it had sounded, she sounded so sure of herself. How could she be wrong?

Clyde found himself so caught up in his thinking that he failed to notice someone entering the room.

“My Lord,” someone said, causing him to jolt, hand going right to his sword. His grip on the handle loosened once he recognized Feldspar and he let out a soft sigh. The thief rose from where he had kneeled before the other, stepping forward.

Feldspar looked down at him, concern painting his features. “My Lord, is something the matter?” He asked, looking up at the other. “You have been tense ever since your last battle.”

Clyde let out a heavy sigh, running a hand down his face. “Yes, I have…” he groaned, looking up at the taller of the two. “I just… cannot get the princess’s final words out of my mind.”

Feldspar simply gazed on, inviting Clyde to continue, so he did. “She told me she would return. Come back and make me wish I’d not been born. As absurd as it is… I believe her,” he confessed, glaring at the ground. This was almost laughable. Clyde was the Lord of Darkness, how could he feel so threatened by a dying woman’s words?

Feldspar nodded. “I see,” he muttered. “My Lord, I am sure you will be alright. The fortress is protected, and you are a skilled fighter. Even if she did find a way to spite you from beyond the grave, she could never bring it to completion.”

Clyde sighed, nodding. “I suppose you’re right.”

“When have I been wrong?” Feldspar asked with a grin, words almost teasing.

“Watch yourself, thief,” Clyde warned in response, though his words lacked heat, more of a tease than an actual warning.

Feldspar nodded, turning on his heel and leaving Clyde in silence once again. This time Clyde’s thoughts did not wander, much to his relief.

\--------------

That night, Clyde found himself in his study with his most trusted advisor, Feldspar, when there was a loud noise from the throne room.

“I will investigate that, my Lord,” Feldspar sighed, rising from his seated position beside Clyde. “You should stay here, in case of any danger.”

Clyde nodded and Feldspar left, muttering under his breath about the “Damn Drow Elves, can’t do anything right.” Clyde thought nothing of the sounds, instead returning to the maps that littered his desk.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream coming from somewhere close. _Too_ close.

Clyde stood and hurried out the door, a dagger in hand. Whatever was happening, he’d put a stop to it himself. His heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, a sound that would normally put an end to any wrong-doing as soon as it was heard.

He rounded a corner, and what he saw was enough to make him drop the dagger in his hand.

Feldspar was there, locked in a grapple with none other than the person Clyde had killed two days ago- Princess Kenny.

As soon as Feldspar heard Clyde’s horrified gasp, he looked up, eyes wide. “Clyde! Get out of here! It’s not-!” His cries were cut short by a choked noise as Kenny took advantage of his momentary lapse in attention, and drove a dagger into his heart. 

Clyde watched as Feldspar’s arms fell from where they held the princess, the life draining from his eyes as blood pooled around him. Tears threatened to spill from Clyde’s eyes as his gaze shifted from his now-dead friend to the person atop him.

Clyde barely had a moment to react before she lunged at him, easily knocking him against the wall. Clyde gasped as his breath was taken by the impact.

Kenny hovered above him, one hand twisted in the fabric of his collar, the other holding a bloodied dagger. Clyde let out a sob as he realized his fate, bringing a hand up to try to pull her away. His attempt did nothing.

“P-please, Kenny, don’t do this,” he cried, pathetic and desperate. When she didn’t respond, he simply continued, begging for her to spare him.

“I know you are a godless man,“ Kenny started, cutting off Clyde’s pleas. “But for your sake, I would suggest you pick a god and pray to it.”

_“Please,”_ Clyde sobbed, looking up at the other. “I’ll do _anything.”_

Kenny stared down at him, gaze cold and unforgiving. “Then perish.”

With that, she drove the blade into the center of his chest. Clyde’s cry of pain and the sickening _crunch_ of bone told her she had succeeded. She let him go, stepping back. He slid down the wall, sobbing softly as he died.

She watched, satisfied by what she’d done.

The sound of boots echoed down the hall as guards rushed in a vain attempt to protect their ruler. Kenny turned to face them, not even attempting to run.

For once, she went down easy. But it mattered not, for she had won.


End file.
